Unmei
by Alice0623
Summary: ¿No estas cansad@ de la monotonía? ¿De las personas? ¿De todos los días? cualquier día eso podría cambiar. PD: One-Shot.. probablemente Two Shot


Hi hi :3 One shot RinxLen u.u algo corto pero espero que sea de su agrado o.o

Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

Otra vez se encontraba sola, sentada cerca de la ventana viendo el paisaje frío y nublado que era de esa noche. Un leve suspiro salió de sus labios demostrando su desanimo ¿Otra vez estaba sola? Eso ya no era nada raro. Sola físicamente, sola emocionalmente, daba lo mismo para la rubia. Siempre daba lo mismo. Observaba el paisaje con sus fríos ojos azules, con una mirada vacía y perdida. El viento entraba por la ventada helando su pálida piel y haciendo que sus mejillas y nariz se enrojecieran. Era el final de otro día, triste y vacío. En la mañana fue a la escuela y se sentó sola, sin hablar con nadie y las únicas palabras que cruzo fue con las personas que fingían agrado para copiar la tarea o algún otro interés. Siempre había detestado la escuela, no entendía para que tenía que ir a un lugar a donde iban la mayoría de chicos y chicas a hablar de las próximas fiestas e ''intercambiar información'' o en palabras simples, chismosear y hablar de las cosas que estaban de moda, los nuevos cantantes o quién era más lindo. Todo le parecía tan estúpido.

-Mamá, saldré un rato- dijo la chica tomando su abrigo y colocándose sus zapatos pero sin recibir respuesta alguna. _De seguro no me escuchó_- pensó_- como quisiera que así fuese. De seguro salió con sus amigas_- suspiró.

Salió por la puerta sin un lugar fijo al que ir. Caminaba por las calles sin mostrar interés en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A su alrededor habían amigos encontrándose y parejas caminando acarameladas ¿Por qué debo sentirme así? Es estúpido. Hay tantas personas en este mundo, muchas que deben pensar igual que yo, pero siento que no gano nada con eso. Siempre me han dicho que tengo un problema con mi personalidad, pero ¿qué debo hacer si así es? ¿Fingir que pienso de otra manera? Una persona no cambia solo por querer hacerlo, bueno, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo. Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos cuando se percató de un chico molestando a una chica.

-Vamos, Linda- decía un chico acorralando a una chica a un árbol- ¿no quieres ir a divertirte?- _Que despreciable_, pensaba la rubia. Y las personas siguen caminando prefiriendo ignorar todo. _Despreciable_.

-¡Hey!- exclamó la rubia sin pensar en lo que se estaba metiendo- Déjala en paz. ¿No ves que la chica tiene buen gusto como para irse con un ser despreciable como tú?

-¿Eh? ¡Ja!- exclamó- vamos muñeca, a que tu si querrás divertirte- dejando a la chica y tomando a la rubia de la muñeca. El chico no pudo reaccionar cuando ya la chica a la que había estado molestando primero se había ido corriendo.

-_Tipico_- pensó la chica. Ayudas a alguien y se va corriendo. Bueno, eso me pasa por impulsiva-

-Si te digo ''Ser despreciable'' en que cabeza te cabe de que quiero salir contigo. Hasta alguien con dos dedos de frente lo comprende- comentó sin dejar de lado su expresión neutra.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- apretó más duro la muñeca haciendo que esta soltada un quejido de dolor.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? No llega ni a un dedo de frente- se escuchó una voz- déjala- dijo la misma voz en un tono más fuerte.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo levantando la voz al rubio que había hablado anteriormente. Un rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a la chica.

-Eso mismo- respondió alzando una ceja- ¿Eres imbécil o qué?- tomando al chico por el hombro para que soltara la rubia, la cual se encontraba sorprendida.

* * *

El silencio reinaba entre los dos rubios que se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parque. La rubia miraba atentamente al rubio esperando a que él rompiera el silencio, pues ella no sabía que decir.

-Gracias- fue lo único que logro salir de sus labios en un murmuro casi inaudible después de varios minutos, pero que el chico logro captar.

-Pero que agradeces- dijo riendo- si me dio una paliza- completó cerrando los ojos y levantando su rostro hacia el cielo- me gustan las noches frías- dijo el chico para sí mismo.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se veía muy lindo riendo, aun si tenía el rostro golpeado y algo de sangre en su labio. Negó mentalmente ¿Cómo podía parecerle lindo un chico al que acababa de conocer? Eran las clases de frivolidades que detestaba.

-Pero me defendiste- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo un pañuelo y empezando a limpiar la sangre en el labio del chico.

-¿Cómo dejar a un imbécil molestar a una chica? Odio ese tipo de cosas, y más que las personas se hagan las desentendidas.

-Eres un poco hueco y te dieron una paliza- comentó la chica algo seria.

-Valió la pena- río.

-Pero en eso nos parecemos- dijo en voz baja para sí misma formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro-

-Te ves más linda cuando sonríes- fue sacada de sus pensamientos por las palabras del rubio- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó de repente- Yo me llamo Len- prosiguió levantando su mano.

Después de un momento la rubia decidió estrechar su mano- Yo me llamo Rin-

_Que cálido_

* * *

Bueno, este fue un pequeño One Shot n.n nada en especial, solo un momento de inspiración xD espero que les guste :3 aunque normalmente no me gusta dejar los One shot con menos de 1000 palabras D: y Tal vez...tal vez e.e se convierta en Two shot u.u eso depende.

¡Saludos!


End file.
